Chase or Jackson
by Athena's Marauder
Summary: It's their wedding day, but Percy and Annabeth can't help but feel a little unsure. PERCABETH WEDDING DRABBLE


The soft scent of the strawberry fields sifted through the small pop up tent that had been set up as Annabeth's dressing room of sorts. Ever the over achiever, she was ready and dressed an hour and a half ahead of schedule. Annabeth had never been one for gazing in the mirror for longer than it took to brush her hair, but today was different. Her soft blonde curls hung down her back, a crown of golden leaves atop her hair (her mother's idea), and her skin was, for once, clear of any bruises, scraps, or stab wounds. Even though she wasn't a fan of wearing dresses, she'd make an exception for this one. The elegant floor length white gown fit her perfectly, the bodice forming an almost heart, more low cut than Annabeth was ever used to wearing. The thick straps lead back to a gauzy cape down her back, making her feel like some ancient queen. She felt incredibly exposed, but luckily the gown hid the Chucks she wore and her knife strapped to her thigh.

Her favourite part, though, was the very simple gold and pearl ring on her left hand.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth," Piper said, poking her head into the tent. "You look so beautiful."

"That's the look I was going for," Annabeth blushed. "Come on in."

Piper entered, followed by the other bridesmaids, all looking a bit out of sorts in their short, sea blue dresses. Like Annabeth, they still wore their normal footwear and were armed. They were all, first and foremost, demigods; Rachel being the only exception. Even if it was Annabeth's wedding day, they had to be prepared.

"I think every Olympian is out there," Thalia said. "There's still time to elope."

"Is that your maid of honor pep talk?" Rachel asked.

"Only Annabeth would pick a hunter of Artemis for a bridesmaid," Thalia said with an eye roll. Annabeth caught Thalia in a side hug. She knew that despite her attitude, Thalia was happy to be there.

"I took the maiden part seriously," Annabeth joked. Even though Thalia now looked to be around four years younger than her, Annabeth still thought of Thalia like her older sister. She was the one she came to for advice. Well for non dating advice. Ever since Thalia had saved Annabeth from dying on the run, and many times after that, Thalia was her hero.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Hazel said, a big grin on her face. Unlike the other bridesmaids (two pledged virgins and a rebellious daughter of Aphrodite) Hazel actually loved weddings. She'd helped Annabeth with most of the planning.

"If I'm being honest," Annabeth said. "So am I."

"Oh, please," Piper said. "You've been in love with Percy since you were, what, twelve?"

"It's not that I don't love him," Annabeth defended. "We're just so young. We're not even done with college yet."

"For demigods, you're practically a hundred," Thalia said.

"You two have literally been to Hell and back together," Hazel said.

"Are you just getting cold feet so you don't have to decide yet if you're going stay Chase or go with Jackson?" Rachel asked. "Because that totally sounds like something you'd do."

"It's a big decision, okay?" Annabeth said, her voice almost shrill. But it wasn't about the name. Annabeth loved Percy more than anyone. She would do anything for him. She wasn't really sure what her hold up was.

"Well, as much as I'd like to make fun of you for it," Thalia said, looking at her watch. "We have to go greet the guests." She held the tent flap open for the other girls but shut it after them. "I know you think you guys are young," Thalia said. "But we aren't like other people. What's the point in waiting? Percy's the one for you. And Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You do look gorgeous."

Thalia walked out, but held the flap for someone entering the tent after her. Annabeth's tent was just a revolving door of guests today. But she supposed she shouldn't be surprised; after how many times she and Percy had saved Olympus, their wedding was the event of the year.

Annabeth almost laughed at the contrast between her mother and Percy's as they walked in together. She could never have imagined the pair together otherwise. While Sally looked like any average mother of the groom, her chocolate brown hair swept up into a bun and in a simple navy blue wrap dress, Athena was dressed as, well, a goddess. She wore a crown identical to Annabeth's in her raven curls and a silken, silver Grecian gown. As always, she radiated an almost blinding power.

"Oh, Annabeth," Sally said. She was already tearing up with her hands over her mouth. Athena nodded proudly at Annabeth. Strangely, that almost sent Annabeth on the verge of tears. She was already flattered that her mother was there, as most Gods didn't come to their children's events, but Athena had even agreed to walk Annabeth down the aisle with Frederick.

"My father is already up in arms about how the bridal party should be identical to the bride, so if you can avoid him, it would be highly recommended," Athena warned. "I've told him time and time again that some traditions change but he's so old fashioned.

"An ancient god being old fashioned, who would've thought," Annabeth said with a smirk. Her mother matched it.

"I suppose Hera will try to find you to bless the union as well," Athena said. Sally scrunched her nose in obvious distaste. She liked the Queen of Olympus less than Annabeth did after Hera had kidnapped her son and hidden him for almost a year. Annabeth wouldn't have invited her at all but it wouldn't be wise to anger the marriage goddess on your own wedding day. "I don't care for my step mother either, we haven't got on since the Trojan War," Athena assured Sally, a kind hand on her arm. Despite her attitude towards Poseidon's other consorts, Athena actually seemed to like Sally. Though, Annabeth wasn't surprised, Sally was impossible not to like.

"Athena, would you mind letting me have a moment with Annabeth," Sally asked.

"Of course not," Athena nodded. "I should perhaps find my father before he gets too well acquainted with some of the mortal guests." Athena pulled her daughter into a hug, making Annabeth freeze in shock for a moment. Her mother had never been affectionate but this was a welcome change. "I will see you at the ceremony, dear."

Athena gave Sally a gentle pat on the shoulder and left in a swirl of silk.

"Well, she's very nice," Sally noted. "I was worried she'd be scarier."

"You and me both," Annabeth laughed. "At least she hasn't threatened Percy yet. I don't think she ever thought she'd see one of her children marrying Poseidon's."

"Oh please," Sally said, waving the notion away with her hand. "She's probably been preparing for this day since she first saw you and Percy together. I know I have." Annabeth may have been nervous, but that made her smile. She had always been close with Sally, more so after Percy went missing. They'd spend many evenings crying together. And though she loved her own mother, she felt like Sally was more her "mom" than anyone else.

"Now, what's got you so scared?" Sally asked.

"How do you know I'm scared?" Annabeth asked.

"A mother always knows," Sally smiled, patting Annabeth's cheek.

Annabeth sat down at the small couch behind her, gesturing for Sally to do the same. "This seems like a weird thing to talk to my future mother-in-law about."

"It's not about sex, is it?"

"Sally!" Annabeth said, her cheeks burning red.

"I'm kidding," Sally laughed. "Lightening the mood, you know."

"Gross," Annabeth said, laughing anyways.

"Well if it's not about sex-,"

"Gross," Annabeth said once again.

"What's giving you cold feet?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready," Annabeth admitted. "My friends all think it's not that bad that we're young, they think because we're demigods it's now or never, you know? But we're only nineteen."

"Annabeth, I thought I was in love with Poseidon when I was not much older than you. Then I had Percy and I married someone I couldn't stand in order to protect him when I was only twenty six. I didn't meet my soulmate until I was almost forty."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Annabeth asked. Sally chuckled, patting her hand.

"Everyone's different Annabeth," Sally said. "You were lucky enough to find true love at twelve years old and you don't have to wait until you're forty. I know that Percy loves you more than I've seen anyone love someone. And maybe I'm biased, but he's sure handsome too."

"He is pretty cute," Annabeth joked.

The tent flap ruffled once again, "Knock, knock, hope you're decent," Leo said, poking his head in regardless. "Holy Hephaestus, Annabeth, you look like a princess." Leo said, no hint of jest in his tone for once.

Annabeth laughed, feeling less unsure of herself. "Thanks, Leo," Annabeth said. "Did you break something or did you actually just come in to compliment me?"

"Neither," Leo said. "Kind of neither, but my dad already fixed the table so it's okay. But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" Annabeth asked.

"You're presence is requested at the Big House by Mr. Jackson," Leo bowed, using his best butler voice.

* * *

The groomsmen all tried and failed to help Percy with his bow tie. Frank tried a trick his grandmother taught him, something about a fish in a loop and that ended up in a knot. Percy was tempted to just throw the thing in the trash, but he realized that Annabeth would be in a stunning gown and he'd just be a dork in a vest and khakis waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Well, he wouldn't be any less of a dork with a bow tie, but at least she would think he had prepared a little bit. As if Annabeth would believe Percy had prepared for a single thing in his life.

Percy sat down on the chair by the mirror, defeated, the blue ribbon of satin hanging on his neck. "I can defeat titans and giants but I can't tie a freaking bow tie."

"Kinda funny when you think about it," Leo said, shrugging. Frank elbowed him. "I mean not in a ha ha way, in an irony way."

"Where's Hazel? Old people always know how to tie ties," Jason suggested.

"Nico already tried, our old people are useless with ties," Grover said. Nico held his hands up, offended.

"I'm just here to take pictures, not to have my bow tying skills drawn into question," Nico said, holding up the old fashioned film camera he was still cramming to figure out how to use before the ceremony. Percy had asked both Nico and his brother Tyson to be groomsmen but Tyson just wanted to be able to present the rings that he made for Percy and Annabeth, so even though he'd be the largest one ever, he was the ring barer. Nico had insisted on staying on the sidelines and volunteered his services as cameraman.

"I see you boys are having trouble," The young men all straightened up as the God of the Sea entered the tent. Unlike the other godly guests, Poseidon settled on a sea green button up that matched his and Percy's eyes, black slacks, and a black tie decorated with tiny gold fish. If he didn't have a godly aura, Percy would've mistaken him as any goofy dad at his son's wedding.

"Just a little, sir," Frank offered.

"There's no need to call me sir, son," Poseidon said with a laugh. Maybe it was just because he was his dad, but Percy always thought Poseidon was way less intimidating than the other gods. Though, maybe it was the Hawaiian shirts. "Now here's how you do it, boys," Poseidon said, folding the tie so quickly Percy didn't think anyone possibly caught how he did it. Nonetheless, Percy's tie problem was solved.

"Thanks, Dad," Percy said checking it in the mirror. He had decided to wear the sleeves of his white button rolled up to his elbow, his SPQR tattoo fully visible. He knew his mother wouldn't be exactly delighted, but he was just glad she didn't know about the Pegasus tattoos he and Annabeth had gotten on his eighteenth birthday. Blackjack thought they were lovely, so there was that.

"I have to be useful for something, right?" Poseidon laughed, making it feel as if the tent was shaking.

"We've been working on that for an hour," Percy muttered, wondering why they hadn't thought to consult the gods in the first place. He wished he could see Annabeth.

"We've only got twenty minutes before this shindig starts," Leo said, checking his watch.

"Yeah, Pipes said we're supposed to get everyone seated," Jason said.

"I might as well help you wrangle your father, Jason," Poseidon said, clapping his rough hand on Percy's shoulder, nearly toppling the demigod. "Don't look so sick, son."

The groomsmen followed the god out of the tent, leaving Percy with Nico, who was still on the couch fiddling with the camera. They were silent for a moment.

"Why do you think Will loves you?" Percy asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Should I be insulted by that?" Nico asked, still focused on the camera.

"No, I mean," Percy searched for words. "Why do you think the people we love love us back, even if we don't deserve it?"

"You really think you don't deserve to have Annabeth love you?" Nico asked, finally looking up. "Because I think she had more on her list of qualities than 'can tie a bow tie'."

"I'm serious," Percy said. "We're getting married in less than an hour and she still hasn't made up her mind on if she's going to take my last name."

"That's not really what you're worried about, is it?"

"What? No, of course not. Percy Chase would also be awesome. It sounds like an action hero. I don't care, as long as I'm with Annabeth," Percy said. "But I don't know. I just can't figure it out."

"I know it's hard to believe someone like Annabeth could love you," Nico said. "But I know what she sees in you. Don't doubt yourself. You guys have been together for a long time, she's had plenty of time to run."

"Thanks," Percy said, only feeling worse. Nico could tell his pep talk hadn't helped. He sighed, setting the camera onto the couch and standing up.

"Come on, Jackson, I think I know what'll make you feel better."

The boys stepped out of the tent. They were holding the wedding right off the boundaries of Camp, so the mortals in their family could join them. From the entrance of his tent, next to Annabeth's, he could see the chairs for their guests facing the alter decorated with golden and blue roses that he was sure didn't exist in nature but he could thank the Demeter kids for that later. Some of the younger demigods were standing guard, led by Clarisse and Chris, blocking the large gathering of Gods and mortals from monsters who would most certainly smell them.

Nico called Leo over, giving him a task Percy couldn't hear and lead Percy back into the perimeter of camp, through the arches.

* * *

 _With Chiron gone for a meeting with the Party Ponies, campers didn't exactly feel safe, even with the dragon and the Golden Fleece guarding them. Annabeth was on her guard shift at the arches. So far it was as uneventful as she suspected, but at least she caught up on her book._

 _She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard footsteps, only realizing they were coming from out of Camp after she had pulled out her knife._

 _"Did I scare you, Wise Girl?" Percy asked with his the trouble making grin that so many demigoddesses swooned over._

 _"Oh please, Seaweed Brain, you couldn't scare me if you tried," Annabeth lied. Percy pulled her to him and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Even after all these years, it brought a blush to her cheeks. "What are you doing out here, anyways? Will is supposed to get me out."_

 _"Do you not enjoy my company?" Percy asked, mock offended. Annabeth hit his arm playfully, but Percy pretended it hurt anyways. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."_

 _"You would've seen me at breakfast tomorrow," Annabeth said. "Not that I don't want to see you, it's a nice surprise."_

 _"It's uh-," Percy lost his confidence, rubbing the back of his neck the way he did when he got nervous. "It's not something I wanted to say in front of everyone."_

 _"Oh?" Annabeth._

 _"Duck!" Percy yelled shoving Annabeth to the ground, just as a metal tray was frisbee'd over them where their heads had been. "Are you kidding me?" Percy said, pulling them back up. "Of course, this would be my luck," He muttered to himself as he drew Riptide from his pocket._

 _Annabeth turned to the two Gorgons approaching them. They looked like the two Percy had described, the ones who had chased him into New Rome, with snakes curling off their heads and grotesque faces. They had once been beautiful, until Annabeth's mother transformed them. Annabeth knew that only Medusa had the power to turn people to stone, but she was still terrified to look these two monsters in the eye._

 _"Surprised to see us, demigods?" One hissed._

 _"Now really isn't the time," Percy said, holding his sword in front of him, waiting for either one to charge._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry," The second gorgon cooed. "Is us avenging our sister's death inconvenient for you? Should we reschedule?"_

 _"Of course, a sarcastic monster," Percy said. He pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to Annabeth. "Hold this for me, I'll lose it," He said before charging at the gorgons. Annabeth looked at the small ring box in her hand. Briefly forgetting there were monsters attacking her boyfriend, she flipped it open, finding a gold ring with a pearl adorning it._

 _"Percy, what the hell is this?" She yelled, putting it in her pocket regardless and drawing her knife._

 _"Of course you peeked," Percy rolled his eyes, dodging a blow from the gorgon. "This really isn't going as planned."_

 _"What isn't going as planned?" Annabeth asked. "What are you doing that you needed a plan?"_

 _"You're the smart one, you haven't guessed?" Percy asked._

 _After years of training and facing monsters, the demigods had gotten fighting them down. Percy turned his attention to his gorgon, slicing her head off with one clean swipe. Her scream distracted her sister, letting Annabeth get in a good shot on hers, leaving her and Percy alone once again._

 _"Percy Jackson, you aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Annabeth asked._

 _"Well, can I get that back for a second?" Percy asked, pointing to her pocket. She fished the ring box out, tossing it to him. Her heart raced under her camp shirt._

 _Percy knelt on the ground in front of her. "I couldn't think of a better place to do this, it seemed right to do it here."_

 _"Percy-," Annabeth started, feeling tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Annabeth Chase," Percy interrupted. "I have been in love with you from the moment you told me I had drool on my face. I'm not a words guy, you know this, but I can tell you that I want to be with you forever, for however long that means for us doing what we do and being what we are. So, Annabeth, will you marry me?"_

 _"Of course your proposal involves 'I'm not a words guy'," Annabeth laughed._

 _"Is that a yes or a no, Wise Girl?" He asked._

 _"It's a 'Hell yes', Seaweed Brain."_

* * *

Annabeth knew it was a silly superstition, but she still had covered her gown up with her old denim jacket. Nico walked up to her from the Big House where he'd left Percy sitting back to back with an empty chair.

"He's your problem now," Nico said, giving an expression Annabeth could almost describe as a smile. Well, at least, a Nico smile.

"I'm used to it at this point," Annabeth said. In the years that passed, Nico had grown taller than her, which only bothered her a little bit.

Nico shoved his hands into his pockets. "I should go find Will, he's supposed to help with the pictures," He'd never been good with sentiment, but Annabeth heard him mutter "you look really nice" before walking away.

Annabeth took a deep breath, not exactly sure what she was afraid of. She'd just talked to Percy last night before they went back to their cabins for the last time. But in fifteen minutes, they'd be getting married.

Percy sat with his hands over his eyes like a small child playing hide and seek. He looked just as out of place as she did in formal wear, but he still looked just as handsome as he always did. Suddenly, all doubts about being too young flew out the window. She was sure she wanted to be with this boy when she was sixteen and she was sure she would want to be with him at six hundred.

"You figured out the tie, I see," Annabeth said, sitting down in the chair behind him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"My dad did, actually," Percy admitted sheepishly.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you?" He asked. Annabeth laughed.

"Of course I am," She said. And this time she actually meant it.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked, dropping his hand down to hold hers.

"We can't elope, Jackson, our wedding is in a few minutes," She joked.

"I'm serious," He said, laughing regardless.

"Well, what is it?" Annabeth asked, squeezing his hand, calloused from so many battles. She was sure hers felt much the same.

"Why do you love me?" He asked, his tone much more serious now.

"Are you kidding, Percy?" Annabeth asked, sitting up straighter. "After all that we've been through, you have no clue why I love you?"

She could feel Percy shrug against her shoulders. She let out an exasperated laugh. "You really are as dumb as you look."

"You love me because I'm dumb?" Percy asked. Annabeth hit his arm from behind.

"I love you because you're my best friend," She said. "I could fight titans or giants or gods or monsters with you for the rest of forever if it meant I was with you for the rest of forever."

"I love you too," Percy said. Annabeth could hear his goofy grin seeping into his voice.

They held hands in silence for a moment, Percy rubbing his thumb across Annabeth's. "I've decided," Annabeth said.

"On what?" Percy asked.

"On the name," Annabeth said. "Your mom worked hard to keep Jackson going and it'd be rude not to honor that."

"So?"

"So," Annabeth said. "I'll be Annabeth Jackson."

Percy squeezed her hand. "I really like the sound of that."

"On one condition," Annabeth said.

"Oh gods, what?" Percy asked.

"Our first kid has to be Chase."

"It works for a boy or a girl," Percy laughed. "I'm okay with that."

"Well, I guess it's time to go then," Annabeth said. "You ready, Seaweed Brain?"

"I've been ready for this for seven years, Wise Girl."


End file.
